fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. U 2
New Super Mario Bros. U 2 is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. 2. Story The story starts off at The Mushroom Kingdom, Where Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, And Peach are eating dinner. When suddenly, Bowser came, And wasn't after Peach this time, He was after the cake on the table that was their for Mario, And the gang to eat after dinner was over. Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, And Green Toad was chasing Bowser. But then, Luigi tripped, And fell into a cannon, And landed at World 7. Luigi later on is saved by Mario after being trapped in The Ghost House level. Mario then goes on an adventure to get back The Toads' Cake. Characters These are the confirmed characters in the game. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Green Toad *Yellow Toad *Nabbit *Ludwig Von Koopa *Mii Other Characters *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi Green, Magenta, And Yellow *The Koopalings Ludwig Von Koopa *Dry Bowser *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Enemies Returning *Amp *Ball 'n' Chain *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Blaster *Big Amp *Big Boo *Big Buzzy Beetle *Bill Blaster *Big Piranha Plant *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Bob-omb *Bony Beetle *Boo *Boomerang Bros. *Bramball *Broozer *Bulber *Bullet Bill *Buzzy Beetle *Cannon *Cannonball *Chain Chomp *Cheep-Cheep *Cheep Chomp *Circling Boo Buddy *Cooligan *Clampy *Dry Bones *Eep-Cheep *Firebar *Fire Bros. *Fire Chomp *Fire Snake *Fishbone *Foo *Fuzzy *Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Giant Cannonball *Goomba *Grand Goomba *Ghost ? Block *Hammer Bros. *Heavy Parabeetle *Huckit Crab *Ice Bro *Jellybeam *King Bill *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Magmaargh *Magmaw *Mecha-Koopa *Mega Cheep Cheep *Mega Goomba *Mega Fuzzy *Mega Pokey *Mega Urchin *Mega Wiggler *Micro Goomba *Missile Bill *Monty Mole *Muncher *Parabeetle *Para-bomb *Paragoomba *Piranha Plant *Piranhacus Giganticus *Podoboo *Pokey *Porcupuffer *Prickly Goomba *Raining Debris *River Piranha Plant *Rocket Engine *Rocky Wrench *Scaredy Rat *Skewer *Skull Box *Sledge Bros. *Spike *Spike Top *Spiked Ball *Spiny *Spiny Egg *Spiny Cheep Cheep *Stalking Piranha Plant *Stone Spike *Sumo Bros. *Super Dry Bones *Super Thwomp *Swooper *Thwimp *Thwomp *Torpedo Ted *Urchin *Venus Fire Trap *Wiggler *Baby Dragoneel *Balloon Goomba *Bowser Amp *Dragoneel *Fliprus *Goombrat *Grrrol *Gūrindais *Ice Piranha Plant *Mecha Cheep *Mega Grrrol *Nabbit *Red Skull Box *Targeting Ted *Waddlewing Items *Acorn Mushrooms *1-Up Mushrooms *Question Blocks *Giant Question Blocks *Brick Blocks *Coin Blocks *Giant Brick Blocks *Note Blocks *Coins *Star Coins *Red Coins *Red Coin Rings *Flying Question Blocks *Warp Pipe *Yoshi Egg *Beanstalk *Checkpoint Flag *Platforms created by the Wii U GamePad player (Heart platforms, Clover platforms, Spade platforms, Diamond platforms, Coin platforms) *Green Rings *Spinning Green Coins *Luigi Mushroom Levels Unlike previous New Super Mario Bros. titles with separated worlds, New Super Mario Bros. U has a seamless world map that bears resemblance to that of Super Mario World. The names of most of the sections are named after food items. Similar to previous games, there are Fortreses, Castles, and Ghost House levels within each world. Different themes are nestled within each section of the map. *'World 1:' Zebra Island - A simple grassy level with squirrel enemies, Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants. A large "Acorn Mushroom Tree" and a large mountain are in the background. *'World 2:' Meatball Plains - An underground desert level with a Fire Snake and yellow shiny Baby Yoshis. *'World 3: 'Terrifying Waters - A beach level with the waterspouts and the sunken ship with Boos. *'World 4: 'Frosted Lavaland - A nighttime level with the spinning stars and the hills of snow. *'World 5:' Tea Forest - A rain forest level with Mega Goombas, Goombas, a Gargantua Koopa Troopa and large Brick Blocks. *'World 6:' Rock-Chocolate Jungle - A world with tall, pillar-like mountainous terrain. *'World 7:' Luigi Ocean - A level in the sky with Mushroom platforms, acorn-like Goombas and magenta-colored Baby Yoshis. *'World 8:' Peach's Castle - A lava area that shows similarities to World 1, with mushroom hills. *'World 9:' Bowser's Castle - A fiery hot lava area that could make you die easily. *'World 10:' Superstar Road - An area shaped like a star based with missions based on previous worlds. For The Boss, You Need To Fight Every Single Boss, Including Dry Bowser At The Same Time. Forms *Mini Mario *Super Mario *Fire Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Ice Mario *Propeller Mario Post-Game *Penguin Mario Post-Game *Luigi Mario Post-Game Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series)